Frozen Heart
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [AU] Con su perdida todo había dejado de tener sentido, su mundo se había paralizado, como si las agujas del reloj nunca más avanzaran, él le prometió un para siempre y ella solo obtuvo un dolor inhumano, ¿qué es el amor más que una enfermedad sin cura?


**Título:** Frozen Heart.

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating:** +16

**Pairings: **Bash &amp; Mary

**Argumento: **[AU] Con su perdida todo había dejado de tener sentido, su mundo se había paralizado, como si las agujas del reloj nunca más avanzaran, él le prometió un para siempre y ella solo obtuvo un dolor inhumano, ¿qué es el amor más que una enfermedad sin cura?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de la cadena de televisión The CW ( Stephanie SenGupta and Laurie McCarthy)

**Words**: 546

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Frozen Heart.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era noche cerrada, la nieve caía con fuerza, varios copos aterrizaron en su pequeña cabeza de cabellos oscuros y rizados pero poco le importaba, no cuando su vida no tenía sentido ninguno, pues acababa de perderlo todo, completamente. No dio ni dos pasos cuando tuvo que abrazarse con fuerza, sentía como el frío calaba sus huesos, paralizándola, es como si en vez de llevar varias capas de roja estuviese completamente desnuda. Pero es así como se sentía, desnuda, abandonada a la intemperie con su destino sellado; tal vez debió haber escuchado con más atención a esa vieja loca cuando le dijo con firmeza que su destino estaba marcado, escrito de forma imborrable, que la felicidad en su caso era inexistente, un ilusión de una fuerza superior. Una felicidad efímera.

Un girasol ciego sin un sol al que seguir.

Obviamente, no la creyó. Ahora se arrepentía, Dios sabía cuanto lo hacía, si pudiese ir atrás en el tiempo lo haría, retrocedería a ese momento exacto y le suplicaría una forma de remediar todo ese daño innecesario, estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso sacrificar su amor para salvarlo a él de la muerte y a ella de ese dolor inhumano. Pero claro, era imposible. Recordaba muy bien ese día, como ambos abrazados por la calle se cruzaron con esa mujer de aspecto siniestro, como ella y él la miraron como si estuviese loca, cuando la mujer solo intentaba explicar un problema muy sencillo a un niño pequeño, pero en vez de prestar solo un poco de atención, ambos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada aguda. Pero aunque no la creyó, ahora sabía muy bien que una minúscula parte de ella si que lo hacía, pasa que se negó a escucharla, ¿y cómo no hacerlo, después del trabajó que le costó que su familia aceptase a ese chico de aspecto humilde pero con un corazón de oro? ¿cómo, cuando por fin podía ser feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba? aunque pudiese volver atrás, Mary tenía muy clara su elección, ¿cómo iba a dejarle ir cuando tardó una eternidad en estar con él?

Pero aún así eso no hacía que doliese menos, todo lo contrario, aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo continúo caminando, recordando cuán feliz había sido y al mismo tiempo, que idiota por creer que eso sería _un para siempre_.

Dios, le amaba demasiado. Ese amor cegó todos sus sentidos, una lágrima solitaria cayó de su ojo derecho dibujando pequeños surcos en su mejilla, casi podía sentir como se convertía en hielo. Como su corazón.

"_Conmigo serás libre_"

Y maldita sea por creerle, cuando tomó su rostro y con una pequeña y destrozada sonrisa le dijo que si, que eso duraría para siempre, que él estaría allí en lo bueno y en lo malo, que ella siempre sería lo primero, ¿incluso en la muerte? ese maldito bastardo se había ido pronunciando solo unas pocas palabras.

_"Mi amor será eterno, Mary"_

¿Y su vida? ¿Y su corazón? Porque estaba muy segura de que había muerto con él.

\- Te odio. -susurró a la nada, quieta como estaba el mundo continúo su camino, pero algo había cambiado en ella, un auto pasó por su lado, su sonido activó algo en su interior.- Te odio con locura, lo prometo, _Bash._

**FIN.**


End file.
